The Rescue
by PegasusKaiba
Summary: This is an AU oneshot where Itachi is a vampire that's captured and being held prisoner. Sakura needs to free him before his allies come to rescue him - and destroy her people in the process - but Itachi wants to talk...


**This is a short little one-shot. I wrote this a few months ago and forgot about it so I really have no intention of turning this into a longer story.**

 **Reviews would be great and very encouraging for me!**

I waited until the guard turned the corner before making my way into the chamber. Itachi stirred in his bonds, turning his head slightly in my direction. Blindfolded, gagged, and chained, he could do nothing to me, and yet I still hesitated before approaching him.

The enormity of the betrayal I was undertaking momentarily weakened my knees until I noticed how calm he was. Vampires could identify people they'd met based on scent alone. The fact that he knew I was there and showed no outward reaction galled me enough to gather my courage and step closer toward him.

''Your friends are outside the stronghold right now, pleading for your safe return, did you know that?'' My words came out in a harsh whisper, much harsher than I expected, but still produced no reaction in him. ''They say they're willing to burn down this place – civilians and all – unless we give you up by tomorrow morning.''

I heaved a sigh of irritation when he failed to react yet again. This was not going the way I'd hoped, and time was running out before the next guard arrived and decided to check on the prisoner before the start of his rounds.

I reached behind him and felt him stiffen as I removed his blindfold, certain I could get a better reading from looking into his eyes.

He blinked once, before turning his eyes to look directly at me. It was unnerving the way he seemed to see right to the core of who I was. I froze like a deer caught in the headlights as I stared into the eyes of this ancient being.

''I met with The Shark,'' I whispered, finally giving voice to my betrayal. The pupils of his eyes seemed to contract just a little. It was enough for me to know that he understood my meaning. His eyes roved over my body in the cursory way of a medic assessing a patient for wounds, before zeroing in on my bandaged shoulder and thigh.

''We agreed that if I freed you, the lot of you would leave. No harm will fall onto any of the people here. Nod if you understand.''

He looked at me with his depthless eyes and didn't so much as stir in his bonds. Outside, I could hear the new guard starting his rounds. He hadn't come to check on the prisoner. Sloppy, but nonetheless, lucky for me.

I gritted my teeth and steeled my nerves. Despite my best efforts, Itachi was determined to sabotage his own rescue with his stubbornness. I reached back and once again felt him stiffen. The entire time I removed his gag he stared intently at my face.

When I was done, I took a step back and spoke in the firmest voice I could. ''I said; I will release you as long as you give me your word that no harm will come to any of the people here, do you under-''

''Are you not afraid for your own safety/'' His voice was raspy and low, and it sent shivers racing down my spine from its intimacy.

''Should I be? Forgive me for thinking my safety was assured, after all, I was under the impression that you'd saved me – against my wishes no less – because you were averse to my dying.''

Outwardly, my voice remained calm and steady. On the inside, I was trembling. What was I thinking, bringing this up now? Bringing this up at all?

We stared at each other in a loaded silence, willing the other person to back down or show their hand. Eventually, it was Itachi who broke it by slowly nodding once.

I wanted to prod him further. I needed to know why. Why did he spare my life that day? Why did he care? I wish we'd had an opportunity to speak alone before this. There was so much I needed answers to. Unfortunately, I didn't have that luxury right now.

As if to highlight this, the new guard banged once on the chamber door, making me jump at the unexpected noise. He didn't come in though. Just scare tactics. Itachi and I stared at the door in silence until we heard the guard whistle a tune as he walked passed the chamber again.

''I can hear your heartbeat racing.''

I jumped a little again. Somehow, in my fear of the guard walking in, I'd inched closer to Itachi. I took a step back and schooled my features into something I hoped would be seen as unreadable. Itachi raised an eyebrow, his eyes alight with amusement. At my expense.

''Our kind have no need for breath,'' he said, finishing his earlier observation.

The way he said ''our'' pissed me off. There was no our anything, and there never would be. I scowled at him, but refused to get sidetracked again.

''Make your choice now, Itachi Uchiha. Will you swear to leave this place and all the people here unharmed, or will you stay and die, damning the rest of the people here in the process?''

His eyes traveled every inch of my face until I felt a flush rise up. I refused to back down though. Not now that I've come so far.

''I made you immortal. Yet you still cling to your human life, pretending to be human for your human friends.''

It wasn't a question, and yet he waited for my reply.

''There's no time for this. Give me your answer, and quickly, or I'm leaving and making the decision for you,'' I said, narrowing my eyes at him, hoping he wouldn't call my bluff. The stakes were too high for me now that I'd already met with The Shark. Whether he wanted to or not, Itachi Uchiha _was_ leaving the stronghold.


End file.
